White Strings And Black Notes
by Uchiha Xairylle
Summary: IchiRuki Ichigo's hands were supposed to hold Zangetsu, not guitars. And he was most definitely cut for hack-and-slash not pluck-and-strum. Kurosaki Ichigo was a “Death God” and not a “Death Bard”!


**White Strings And Black Notes  
**_By Uchiha Xairylle_

* * *

Violet eyes were staring at him and damn, he couldn't stare back. It was only a short glance, really and she was not trying to mock him but to Ichigo, Rukia was using her eyes to poke fun at him as he held on to the black wooden guitar in his hand. He had not come close to even stringing it properly earlier let alone setting it in tune. It took more time and effort than he assumed for him to be able to attach those accursed strings without breaking them from being wound too tight. Now, he had to make music out of it. Music was _so_ not him and he looked down at the small black wooden musical instrument that looked like a toy in his large hands. These hands were supposed to hold Zangetsu, not guitars. And he was most definitely cut for hack-and-slash not pluck-and-strum. Kurosaki Ichigo was a "Death God" and not a "Death Bard"! He sincerely thought he looked like a high school guy who wanted to audition as one of Snow White's dwarves, which he wasn't — even with the orange attention-grabbing head of his. But judging by the way the particularly small guitar fitted rather unsightly in his hand, Ichigo just knew he was way beyond the border of "looking normal".

Ichigo sat quietly on his bed with her on the other side. He looked at Rukia who was holding a white guitar that was obviously too big for her hands. Her gaze was still suspended on him as if waiting for him to do something. She was waiting for him to play. Problem was, he really wasn't sure how. All the chords were mixed up in his head and he was as confused about it as having to control his overflowing reiatsu but it did not matter now that she was gaping at him. It was a dare.

Play or I'll make fun of you.

Ichigo wanted to curse but proceeded to look at his fingers that were about to cause him his doom. With much disdain, he set them in place or at least tried to. Screw the stupid strings. These better not snap at him or something because he would really hate looking stupider than he was now. He was arching forward and one finger of his could probably encompass twice the width of the fretboard this guitar had. The already small guitar looked even smaller as his free arm draped over its body. His neck was also bending forward that it was starting to strain. While other people were occupied in pressing with enough force on the right strings, here he was trying hard not to press on the wrong strings. His fingers covered more area than he wanted! But he did not want to complain even though as he looked like an autistic patient trying to use a violin as a guitar. He could not complain. Rukia was watching.

Ichigo wanted to sigh as he _finally_ got his fingers on the strings.

Moment of truth.

The pick moved against the string.

TWEALANG!

Ichigo was unable to stifle the gasp even as he bit his lip. Darn it. He looked up at her and expected a scornful look on her face that aimed to make him understand that he had just _failed miserably_ in trying to pull off a C… Or was that a G? B?

"Wait, wait. Don't tell me!" She held up her hand to silence whatever it was he was going to say or think next, "I know that chord."

_Oh, sure you do, you chibi baka._

"You were playing a Q, weren't you?"

Now she's done it!

"There _is_ no Q, you annoying chibi!" Ichigo glared at her as he shook his right fist at her. The fingers on his left hand had not pulled away from their position on the frets. He had quite a hard time putting them there and he was not an idiot to simply detach it so stupidly.

"I don't see how that tune was supposed to be a chord!" Rukia complained and shifted the guitar on her legs.  
"You do it, then, you clever-clever midget!" Ichigo frowned at her.

Rukia was holding a white guitar that Ichigo thought was more than half her size. That thing was _large_. It wasn't for her size. Actually, if he looked at it properly, it would seem like they had _exchanged guitars_. Wasn't there some law against using undersized and oversized musical instruments? It could murder one's image if it mattered.

Music for a subject was a pain when it was like this. He had nothing against music, musicians, Mozart, Linkin Park, the Backstreet Boys or Britney Spears for that matter but for the love of all that was sane, why couldn't he just move on with life without having to undergo this music test! He wasn't a man who used art for expression. He talked with his _sword_ and his _fists_. He did not understand how those tunes would help solve any economic crisis or global wars. And he did not care whether he was overreacting about it. This whole thing was aggravating!

If the whole assignment spoke of just learning the chords, Ichigo could live with it. But, no, they had to write a short song. What did Ichigo know about songs! The longest sound he ever made was "GAAAAAAAAAAH!" Or "GYAAAAAAAAH!" Or "DIIIIIIIE!" Or… Or… Or… Shouting enemy names!

Their music teacher told them they were allowed to borrow guitars from the school so Rukia insisted that he take the black guitar and she take the white one regardless of the sizes just because the colors resembled their swords. He would've taken another guitar for all he cared but no! Fate and life just had to conspire on him and leave him no other choice.

Damn Keigo. Damn Mizuiro. Damn Chizuru. Damn all the other classmates who took the good guitars.

Damn Ishida who had a guitar of his own!!

Ichigo looked at himself. Great. Now he looked like he was trying to play a ukulele or a banjo and the chibi Shinigami looked like she was strumming a damn _cello_!

Rukia tore her gaze off him before proceeding to look at her fingers and began to concentrate on the frets and strings, which Ichigo had no care about. Her pink tongue was sticking out of her lips as her fingers tried hard to do the chords right. No, screw that. It looked like she was trying harder _not_ to knot her fingers than to press the strings. Ichigo groaned as he waited impatiently. Why was it taking her forever to get a stupid C…? Was it a D? What the hell did it matter?

Time dragged on and Ichigo had no idea why he was putting up with this silence. He had twisted into a weird pose probably because he was having a hard time just watching her little fingers reach the nearly unreachable cords. Rukia giggled in short triumph after _finally_ being able to set her fingers in place and eventually press on the strings against the wood.

Just strum, pluck, whatever, dang it!

TWEALUNK!

She blushed at the imperfect sound she performed in front of this orange-haired monster who was now spelling out insults in his eyes. Rukia forced herself to relax but that look on his face forbade her from doing anything along the lines of "calm down" and "don't hit him".

"BAKA!" Rukia lifted the guitar to maim him with it and Ichigo only jerked slightly but she went on to threaten him with the massive-looking guitar in her small hands.  
"What! I haven't said anything yet!"  
"Yeah, but you were _thinking_ it!"  
"Oh, and who gave you the right to look into my head?"  
"Aha! So you _were_ thinking it!" Rukia's heel forcefully met Ichigo's forehead, "And I don't need to have powers to actually know what you're thinking, carrot strands!"

Ichigo groaned and shoved her leg away. He caught a good glimpse of her thighs and blood rushed up to his cheeks. Whether or not she noticed, Ichigo wasn't sure why but she really had to stop with all the lower body violence whenever she wore a skirt.

Said skirt slightly ruffled higher as she shifted her sitting position.

Seriously, now.

But that wasn't the issue, was it?

"So complicated!" Rukia sighed out as she held the guitar up. She eyed it and sighed again and her arms draped over the body as the guitar's neck rested on her left shoulder. It was only at this point that Ichigo noticed that his fingers had come off the fretboard.

"If we're supposed to learn something from this, it's probably _size matters_, don't you think?" Ichigo pointed at the white musical instrument she was clinging onto but she merely blinked.

"Damn it, Rukia. You're _too small_ for that guitar!" Ichigo pointed more deliberately.  
"Aah, no!" Rukia shifted her white guitar away from him, "It looks like Sode No Shirayuki and I like it!"  
"Look at this small thing against my hand and tell me it looks like Zangetsu!" Ichigo held up the small guitar that seemed to quiver in contrast to his strong arms.  
"Tensa Zangetsu!"  
"MOST DEFINITELY NOT!" Ichigo glared.

Rukia was still pouting and she shook her head. Incorrigible little imp! Ichigo growled. He was not going to have a failing mark just because this midget took Zanpakutou into consideration when choosing instruments! Good grief, he was starting to imagine Byakuya playing a _pink_ harp and Ichigo did not want to start thinking about what color of what instrument Zaraki Kenpachi would be playing!

"Tell me, Ichigo." Rukia was looking at the strings as she spoke, "Why is it important that we learn to play this?"

Ichigo only stared flatly.

"Do I look like the head of the ministry of education to you, chibi?"  
"Who's that?" Rukia tilted her head, "Head of the ministry of education. She must be a very knowledgeable woman."  
"Or man." Ichigo corrected.  
"I think it's a woman."

Ichigo opened his mouth to say something but he had no intention of arguing over gender issues with this hundred-year-old peony.

"For the love of grades, Rukia. Would you just _please_ give me that guitar." Ichigo stretched his hand to grab said instrument but Rukia scampered away to safety and glaring at him. She shifted the large instrument away from him as she threatened to hit him with her elbow.

"Rukia…!" He was losing patience.  
"Why would it matter?" she reasoned, "You wouldn't know how to play anyway."  
"I'd learn if you gave me the stup—"

"NO!" Rukia insisted and Ichigo's eyes widened upon hearing the white guitar hit something as she jumped off the bed. Ichigo frowned as he looked at her raise the guitar to give him the idea that she was keeping it out of his reach.

_Great, you chibi-baka. Like I even have to reach so high to get it._

"Give it to me already!" Ichigo got up and started towards her. Rukia ran away from him and clutched the guitar tighter.  
"You called the Shirayuki Guitar _stupid_, you idiot!" Rukia glared at him.

Wow, now _it_ had a name.

"Take the Zang—"  
"It's _not_ Zangetsu!"  
"You're hurting its feelings!"  
"Rukia, _for crying out loud_!"  
"Exactly!" Rukia complained and ran towards the discarded black ukulele, erm, guitar on the bed, "It's crying out loud!"

It's _what_?

"If you're feeling _so bad_ for it then why don't _you_ play it!" Ichigo complained.  
"That's not the point, you bastard! You're ignoring Zan—"  
"For the hundred and nth time, it's _not_ Zangetsu!"  
"Sorry." Rukia shrugged, "I meant Tensa Z—"  
"RUKIAAAA!" Ichigo complained and scratched his head heavily. Damn this woman.

Ichigo sighed heavily as he watched Rukia feel the surface of the dark-colored musical instrument. She slowly gripped the fretboard and Ichigo immediately concluded that the size of that guitar was _exactly for her_. Now if he could only convince her to give him the Shirayu— the white guitar then both of them could get a little peace and mind their own business regarding music and hell.

At this point, Ichigo now realized that there was no sense trying to get the guitar from her and immediately told him self to just do the words instead. Writing a song was simpler, wasn't it? Of course and it was less troublesome than having to argue with Rukia over exchanging guitars. And Ichigo took out a pad of paper and a pencil from his drawer. He unceremoniously slumped on the floor and put the pad on his leg as he pouted.

Song, song…

What did the teacher tell them again?

"It would be easier if you start describing your self, interests or feelings."

_Okay, okay… Lemme think of a word that rhymes with "Getsuga Tenshou"._

"What are you doing?" Rukia asked from the bed.

"Nothing. Shut up." Ichigo did not even lift his eyes from the paper as he tapped the pencil on his forehead. She blinked at him and understood that he did not want to be disturbed. But she really wanted to know what he was doing. Why was he looking like a constipated moron looking at a pad of paper to wipe his ass with?

"What are you trying to do?"

Annoying chibi baka.

"Ichigo!"

He was going to ignore her. Ignore her. Ignore her.

"Ichigoooo…"

Ignore.

"Ichi-Ichi-Ichi-go?"  
"I'M TRYING TO WRITE A SONG! NOW STOP SAYING MY NAME!" Ichigo yelled at her.  
"What? Why not?"  
"Because it drives me insane, okay!?" Ichigo scratched his head heavily, "Annoying little…"

Wait. That was a good rhyme back there.

"Holy hell! I have to write that down!" Ichigo immediately gripped the pencil and began writing. Rukia had now lost interest in making him play and was now intrigued about what his song was about. She leaned forward with wondering eyes and curiously pursed lips as she blinked at him.

_I'd like it if you stopped saying my name. _

_Don't even start to ask me why._

_It drives me insane._

Ichigo looked proudly at his work. He now had three lines. Yay for him!

"Ichigo!"

Now he had a start. He just had to—

"ICHIGO!"

"I said STOP THAT!" he glared at her but was surprised to see her face in front of his. She was not looking at him, though. She was looking at the paper but she was close enough to make him blush and feel warm.

Stupid midget.

He would've brushed her away if her hand did not touch the paper. Ichigo gulped at this sight of her. She was sitting in front of him as she arched a bit forward. He was looking at her face beneath the wisps of her hair. Her skin looked so smooth even from this distance.

"A song."  
"A song?" She blinked twice upon looking at him.

"Yes, a song! You deaf, too, you midget!" Ichigo growled at her and looked away out of what seemed to be embarrassment. There was no way he was going to be caught blushing by this Shinigami dumpling.

Well, dumplings were cute.

No.

ERASE.

"I'm writing about the story of a bunny and a bear." Rukia said thoughtlessly as she started to hold that white guitar that made her look even smaller than usual.

"I don't really give a damn if you want to write about nursery rhymes." Ichigo sighed heavily as he scratched his head, "But could you please let me write in peace?"

Rukia shrugged and scooted off to one side of the room. The guitar was between her arms as she struggled to keep it in place. Her fingers were getting tangled with each other and the strings. Her eyes strayed from the body to the neck of the guitar and Ichigo could feel his muscles strain just by looking at her awkward position.

She was pouting nevertheless and out of concentration perhaps but it was indeed a cute pout. Ichigo never knew her lips were wonderfully red especially when she puckered up like that. Her cheeks were puffed. She was like that when she frowned but this one was different for whatever reason. He could pinch those cheeks right now and hear her squeal, "What are you doing, you idiot!"

It wasn't actually a squeal, but still…

Ichigo sighed quietly. His lips were parting as he looked at her. How would it feel like…

If…

The wind blew and her hair danced with it. Ichigo sighed again and when he spoke…

"Kawaii na…"

… It was too late.

"What?" Rukia raised an eyebrow.

She heard it.

"What's so cute?" Rukia blinked at him as her arms loosened around the guitar.  
"Ah… Urm…"  
"Huh?"

"AH! I'm tired of writing songs!" Ichigo stood up vigorously as he scratched his head heavily. He was blushing. He knew it. And there was no way in hell he'd let her think he was blushing because of her. Ichigo immediately headed towards the door and Rukia gasped, getting up and saying, "Where are you going?"

"Out. Isn't it obvious?" Ichigo scratched his ear and grabbed the knob before twisting it and swinging it open. The orange-haired teenager stepped into the small hall and put his hands in his pockets before walking away. He paused after a few paces and looked around only to realize that Rukia had not followed. Curiosity piqued, he started back and looked into his room where she was still on the floor and attending to the guitar.

"Oi, midget. You ain't coming?" Ichigo blinked at her.  
"Hm?" Rukia still hadn't looked at him as she tried to strum, "Where're you going?"  
"I'm… kind of hungry."  
"And?"  
"Well…"

Ichigo still had to grope for words not because he was stupid but because he was too engrossed looking at her face being highlighted by the delicate rays of light coming from his window.

"I was thinking…" Ichigo continued, "Dumplings."

Rukia stopped and looked at him as she raised her eyebrow.

"It's my treat."

The petite Shinigami smiled a devious smile and got up.

- END -

* * *

AN: I found this lying around. I don't know why I hadn't uploaded it since it was written quite some time ago when my cousins were on a song-writing spree. It's kind of short and simple but I hope you likes. R&R!

Cheerios, cookies and a whole lot of Bankai love!


End file.
